


Sunshine and a Lovely Day

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [31]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Other, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Leverage - Parker, Hardison, Eliot, and ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and a Lovely Day

Sophie watched them from the balcony of the bistro. They probably couldn't even see her, seated with elegant insouciance at a table for one, but she could see them, walking slowly across the park, side by side, following the serpentine trail of the pathway.

There must have been an icecream cart behind the trees, where Sophie couldn't see, because all three of them had cones. Even if they weren't family, she would be able to tell so much about them just from this scene.

Parker moved lightly, that almost skipping step she had when she was feeling as happy as she ever did. Her blonde ponytail bounced as she licked her cone, tongue stuck out like a four year old as she dragged the tip randomly through the soft chocolatey swirls.

Hardison was smiling at her, his new default state of being. He nipped at his cone, working methodically, twisting his wrist to suck small careful bites, working the two scoops together into a single sweet column, not wasting a drop.

Eliot followed them both, stance wary even in the near-empty park. He was already down to the wafer cone, eating it with simple, decisive bites. As Sophie watched, he unwrapped the bottom of the cone from its napkin, and said something to Parker.

She span on the spot, as dainty as a dancer, and threw her head back, laughing as Eliot tossed it over, deftly dropping the end of his cone into her waiting open mouth.

At this distance, the wind covered their voices, but Sophie didn't need to hear what they were saying. Their bodies said it all, the way Hardison cleaned a stray droplet of icecream off Parker's chin with his thumb, the hungry look in Eliot's eyes as Parker caught Hardison's hand and licked his fingers clean, they way they both looked to Eliot as Parker twined her free hand with Hardison's.

Sophie raised an eyebrow as Eliot came to Parker's other side, sliding his arm possessively around her waist. The three of them moved as one around a bend in the pathway and out of sight.

She smiled, and flagged down a waiter. You could tell a lot about a person by the way they ate an icecream.


End file.
